Homes will sometimes come with previously installed mirrors, and the homeowner will usually want to make the mirror more aesthetically appealing. The homeowner usually adds a personalized touch to the mirror by mounting a frame onto the previously installed mirror. Traditional methods of mounting the frame onto the mirror rely on permanent fasteners such as nails, adhesives, or screws. Because of this reliance on permanent fasteners, traditional mirror frames are difficult to adjust or replace. Additionally, traditional mirror frame fasteners frequently require the previously installed mirror to be removed before the frame can be mounted onto the mirror.
An objective of the present invention is to address this issue by providing fasteners for mirror frames which do not require the mirror to be removed. Additionally, the present invention makes use of fasteners that are not permanent. Thus, allowing the user to switch frames as desired. The present invention makes use of multiple brackets that can be easily removed from or affixed onto the previously installed mirror. The present invention is intended to be perimetrically distributed around the frame and the previously installed mirror. This positioning enables the present invention to be used to mount frames of varying shape and size by distributing the present invention around the perimeter of the frame, the user is able to distribute the weight of the frame around the surface of the previously installed mirror.